Bloody Accomplice
by mys0uly0urbeats
Summary: When a young woman encounters a familiar face of a bloody slaughterer, she is by all means insanely fascinated by the chaos he creates. Carnage himself, is amused by her skills also and eventually pulls her into a life of slaughter, madness, and a insane "relationship". CarnagexOC


**A/N:**

**This amusing yet strange idea came across my head since I wanted to write a story that involved the use of my OC and one of my favorite villains ever fall into a twisted relationship. I have not written fan fiction for a very long time and this is my first fic involving Carnage. I wrote this for personal enjoyment and of course I don't anything or anyone in the Marvel Universe. Er, why I am publishing this again?**

**This story would most likely include mad love and horror.**

**Pairing: Cletus Kasady(Carnage) and Original Female Character**

**Rating: Mature (for gore, slaughter, psych, possible sexual scenes and abuse in future chapters)**

****_Crimson Doll_

A local Starbucks in New York was the only _public_ hangout Luna could withstand. It had coffee, which she adored. But it also had _people_ in which she tries to avoid. Except her "friends". The raven haired sorceress lived in the outskirts of the city. Luna lived with her father in a mansion on private and highly secure property, but most of the time she ends up living by herself with the servants, while he was away on his "job". She always kept quiet of her true identity, her full last name, which would reveal the fact she's related to a known homicidal megalomaniac.

A breaking news broadcast aired on the High Definition TV across from where she was sitting. Luna was glaring at it and couldn't quite hear the television due to chatter of feared people, but she read the closed captioning of everything said on the screen. A woman reporter was standing outside in front of a building that seemed to be a prison/institute/asylum called Ravencroft . Another live recording popped besides the woman revealing the already done chaos of tossed cars, blood, and some flames. She lit up amused, as she already were when she saw the familiar red suited creature criminal named Carnage appear on the screen. Objects were tossed like ragdolls, even the camera man. The very last footage of that chaos before it went to static was the camera man dangling upside side down, the camera shook violently and its lens focused on Carnage, who was grinning evilly. "Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Luna bit down on her straw then took one last sip. She was ready for the caffeine to kick in any moment. The place was getting bore some and she wanted to wander around the city a bit more. Luna tossed the remains of her coffee beverage and headed out into the night.

It wasn't too dark outside but the darkest places were always the alleyways. The raven haired wanderer began to walk down a sidewalk in a calm pace. She sensed people behind her but she assumed they were just walking too. A black cat began to nudge beside her seemingly from who knows where.

"Awh." she said with a slight smile. "Are you lost, dearie?"

The cat began his direction towards a dark alleyway. He jumped on top of a dumpster then sprinted away.

"Wait!" she called out.

There was a whistle. Luna turned around cautiously, seeing two men standing before her.

"Well, well. What a good-looking thing like you doing out so late, eh?" the shorter, blonde man said.

"None of your business." she replied, folding her arms.

"It's okay. We don't bite, angel." said the taller man in a leather jacket.

"Well, I for a fact can bite. And I'm _not _an angel." she shook her head annoyed.

"Ooooh, you bite?" the taller man nodded to the shorter man, grinning. The two men began to walk slowly towards her.

"Well, sweetheart, if you come with us, I'm sure you can bite all the things you desire." the shorter man said.

Luna walked backwards as the men walked forward. "No. Go away. I'm warning you!"

"Now, now. Don't be scared! We're here to help!"

By a glance, Luna saw the two men arm themselves with pocket knives.

"You're messing with the wrong girl, boys." she said as a blade that looks like a large cake knife appeared in her hand.

The tall man got closer. "Come here, princess!" He grabbed for her and Luna dodges and kicks him from behind with her boot.

"You little bitch! Get her!"

The shorter man began to charge at Luna with his switchblade. This time she dodges by disappearing in thin air then behind her attacker.

"Heh." she smirked evilly, caressing her blade.

The shorter man's eyes widen. "What the hell was that?!" He continued to charge at her again. Luna repeated the same action as she did before and this time, she thrusts her blade into his back. The larger man came running towards her ready to swing his knife. Luna quickly pulled out her blade from the shorter man's back and began the leap out of the way.

"Come here, girl!" the taller man said angrily. "I'm gonna cut you up into little pieces when I'm done with you!"

"Not if I do that first." she teased, and then vanished into thin air.

The man looked cautiously of his surrounding, expecting to spot her. "I don't know what you are but you better come out hiding you freak!" His eyes went wide with angry and somewhat fear.

In short moments of time, Luna appeared back in front of the man but closer. She stabbed him in the guts and swiftly sliced at his arm.

"My, you gush such a beautiful red. So does your_ little_ friend." Luna watched the man collapse on the floor to his knees with heavy breathing. "Here, take a star. You did well." Luna reached into her pocket and took out a ninja star.

"Hmm." she looked for a target. "Fore head." Luna adjusted the star then threw straight in the middle of the man's forehead. She began to mumble, "Attacking me. Who the bloody hell-" Luna sensed someone behind her then leapt away quickly.

"I thought I killed you. Go somewhere and die."

The shorter was back into action. He began to charge at her, swinging uncontrollably. Luna waved a hand towards him and the man began to fly backwards, landing on his back with a loud groan. Grinning, Luna walked over to him and placed her boot on his neck.

"Such a pathetic waste of humanity. You know, I should just stomp your neck." she played with a latch on her boot. "But that's not enough red."

The shorter man began to beg for his life. "Please! Please spare me! I'll do anything you say! Please don't kill me! I didn't sign up for this!"

Luna smirked and caressed her blood dirty blade again. "I'm not going to kill you." She took her foot off his neck. The man was relieved. "I'm going to paint you red!" she exclaimed. Luna slashed his throat, finishing him off. "Oooh, you've got red on you!" she said as she carved bloody decorations in the man's skin.

"You two sad men have messed with the wrong girl." Luna finished him off for good, and wiped the blood off her blade on his jeans. "Self-defense." she whispered and the blade knife loosened out of her hands, clashing on the ground. Luna was breathing heavily and staring at her palms, smiling a bit.

_This_ was a time for her when insanity was activated. Ever since he was a little girl, Luna had been mentally insane in some cases. She secretly blamed it on her father, who brainwashed her into things. After the death of her mother, months later Luna was put into a mentally insane asylum in London. She managed "recover" and her father got her out. Any time she was attacked, she would end up killing her attacker. When things got bloody often, the color of the blood of her enemies ended up being her favorite. Her father's "work" was also madness, and evil at points.

As Luna got older, she learned how to control her insanity when she was around people who were good. She didn't consider herself a hero… or a villain. Even though she's most likely to be a villain due to her father being one himself and mainly to a 4-men superhero group whom Luna and her father both despised. Luna also hilariously blamed being hyped up on caffeine or candy for her insanity.

Luna senses another presence, and out from the shadows a voice said: "That, beautiful, was pretty impressive."

Luna turned cautiously, looking at her surrounding for the voice. There was an evil laughter, and the voice...she sensed it was familiar.

"All right, who's there?" she asked to the voice, slightly amused by his laughter.

"Just me. The one and only!" the voice grinned evilly.

Appearing out of the shadows right before Luna's eyes, of many keys of insanity, was the red alien creature she secretly adored. _Carnage_.

"Oh, this day just gets better." she rolled her eyes.

"I know you remember me, cupcake. I remember _you_."

"Yes. I bet you do. If you pardon the expression."

"I never thought the psych's intern would create such a...amusing show."

"How much did you see?" she asked.

"Every single thing."

Indeed, that was true. Luna had got into the study of psychology and the mentally/criminally insane for a while. The psychiatrist she interned for had no idea that she was a patient to an asylum herself. But the day she [finally] met the convicted serial killer, Cletus Kasady at Ravencroft, was a BIG day for her all around.

Carnage walked more over to her. Luna glared in awe at his tentacles, claws, and fangs. She remembered the first time she witnessed his slaughters. It was night and below there was a show. A show that strangely made her starry eyed.

"Not as good as your shows. If you don't mind, I confess that I'm actually a fan of your work...I just love to watch the insane chaos you create. But how come my work impressed you?"

"It just did. You have some good creative skills, darling!" he grinned a bit. "Not bad! For an intern. I didn't know you could do all that."

"I am capable of many things..." she realized how close he had got. "Nice tentacles. Aren't you going to kill me now?"

"Ha! Not really, doll. If you want me to, I won't hesitate..." Carnage gave her an evil smirk and folded his arms glaring at her.

Luna stared at her blade for a moment. She wasn't a killer. But when it came to situation like this she had to what came to mind.

"You kill often?" he suddenly asked.

"I did it for self-defense!"

"You could've done less than that for that."

"...I just get creative."

"You could be my painter! My...Crimson Doll!" he began to laugh maniacal after saying that.

Luna laughed a bit, "I am not a doll." she shook her head.

"You have the face of one tho'!"

There was a short moment of silence since Luna didn't reply to the compliment.

"Well I'm going to do what I do best. See you around, Crimson Doll!"

"Wait!..."

Before Carnage shot a web, he stopped and turned to her. "What?"

"I have nothing else better to do...Can I join you?"

He grinned at the request. "Join me? Ha-ha! Are you even in your right mind?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. But I can assure you I won't get in the way. And like you said, or perhaps joked, I _could _be your "painter" [Magic would come in handy for bold decor.]"

"I could say no to a pretty face like you. But I won't. Fine. You can be my Crimson Doll for today! This is more interesting, yes."

Crimson Doll. Crimson was one of her favorite shades of red and she liked it. Even though being a "doll" sometimes meant being controlled and that, she didn't want to experience.

Luna played with her blade a bit. "So, where to?" her green eyes gazed upon his.

"Wherever I decide to go. You'll see! Heh heh!" A tendril reached out and wrapped Luna around the waist pulling her towards Carnage.

Luna remained calm and relaxed as she got grabbed and pulled. She held on and Carnage shot a web, swinging with her from building to building looking for prey.

They landed on a rooftop that was nearby a 4 men group of mobsters below.

"Okay, Carny? Just to be sure-..." Luna began.

"No questions. You decorate and kill how you desire! Make it a bit more gory would ya, doll?"

She nodded, smirking. "Hold on." The sorceress started to spin around once and appeared in a black female reaper like cloak and a black eye mask.

"What's with tha hot reaper get-up?"

"It's a disguise." she said removing the hood. "And what I was about to ask was that are we splitting? Two idiots each?

"I already said no questions! Now let's put on a show!"

Carnage jumped off the roof and down near the men. Luna followed too, floating down and landing lightly on her feet. The duo lurked in the shadows for a moment then began the start of their attack. Carnage grabbed one man with his tendrils and slung him hard into the ground. Luna could hear a crack.

"OH SHIT!" another man cried out. "STAY back, monster!" He was nervously waving a pistol.

Luna grinned and waved her hand making the pistol come out of his hand and throw itself a distance. "Now, now. How could you _ever _think a pistol would hurt him? Pathetic."

Carnage shot a sharp tendril straight through the man's chest he was dealing with when he was attempting to get up. Seconds later he was beginning to slaughter the next man who was about to charge at him with a bat from who knows where.

"You too girl!" Another man began to recklessly charge at her. At the tip of Luna's fingers, electro bolts began to form cackle. She gestured them towards the man and gave him a good electrocution. The sorceress walked over to the man and kneeled down next to him. Her blade appeared in her hand and with its sharpened tip, she began to carve into his skin on his chest.

"Ha ha!"

Carnage smirked as he glanced over at Luna and her victim. He folded his arms and began to watch. Luna sensed him watching her and started carving deeper into his chest. Then, she ripped his not beating heart out. Carnage walked over to her, grinning a bit.

"That's more like it!"

Luna playfully squeezed the heart. "I could have went for the guts, but I wanted to play with his heart." she chuckled darkly and sucked blood off a fingertip. She didn't murder often unless she had to. Self-defense wise. But this. This was fun.

Carnage contemplated her as she messed with the heart and sucked her blood covered fingertip. This was an unusual manner for him. A not so ordinary young woman interested in such chaos and fascinated by his work. A woman who he could see running away from him terrified. Her actions were the exact opposite of that.

"What?" Luna stopped fiddling with the heart, realizing that he was just standing there glaring at her.

"We should find more prey."

"Oh!" she tossed the heart on the ground. "I can't actually stay around for long; I forgot it was gaming night."

"Gaming night?" his titled his head.

"Yes, I have a friend I play video games with sometimes. It's strange how we became this."

"All right then..."

"When could we do this again?"

"Again! The next time I find you, Magic Girl!"

"Or I find you first." Luna smirked and then vanished.

"Heh heh! We'll see about that."

Now in his human form, Cletus walked back into the shadows of an apartment alleyway.

Luna retired back to her mansion home. The whole gaming night story was really a cover up saying she had to go home. She didn't bother to look for her father whether he was there or at the castle. Luna never really took advantage of the house maidens either but they were such useful twins.

As Luna walked into her spook-ish Victorian style room, she changed into her faded striped long-sleeve black and white gown and lay across her bed. The events of what happened with her and Cletus...Carnage, made her entire day better. He fascinated her in the strangest twisted way. The fact that _her_ work fascinated him made Luna smile, in the strangest, most twisted, mad loving way.


End file.
